


Garden

by momofukumimi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Insecurities, I’m back LOL, Pregnancy, Revised version of my old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momofukumimi/pseuds/momofukumimi
Summary: Demeter alway told Persephone to take care of her body as if she was taking care of her garden.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I previously posted this fic under my old handle, rosesofdemeter, but after taking a break from writing and realizing how much I regretted orphaning my old writings, I decided to repost this story with many new revisions. 
> 
> A special thank you to K.G. for allowing me to include her incredible original characters into this story, as well as beta’ ing, it truly means so much. 💛
> 
> Title is from the song “Garden” by SZA. 🌱🦋💖
> 
> All Lore Olympus characters are the creative property of Rachel Smythe.

Demeter alway told Persephone to take care of her body as if she was taking care of her garden.

Persephone didn’t comprehend the significance of her mother’s words as a child, and the only answer ever given to her by Demeter was an endearing smile along with a remark of, “one day you’ll understand what I mean, my sweet girl”.

She didn’t realize how significant her mother’s words would come to be until she became a mother of her very own. 

Zagreus and Melinoe were born at six pounds and eight ounces on a warm summer afternoon and were immediately the lights of their mother’s life the second Persephone first held them in her arms, wrapping their tiny hands around Persephone’s fingers. “Hello little ones,” she cooed to them, “Mama’s waited so long to meet you”.

Persephone was sure she had never been in love like this before.

Hades never once left her side throughout the entirety of both the labor and the birth, giving his children glowing smiles as he peered down at them from behind Persephone, running his finger on Melinoe’s cheek and staring at the both of them in amazement. “Baba has too,” he said endearlingly, not focusing his attention on anything else except his new family.

Demeter, aiding in the birth, watched Persephone and Hades fawn over her first two grandchildren, before approaching her daughter and resting her hand on her shoulder. She gave her grandchildren the fondest smile, before reaching down to plant a kiss on Persephone’s forehead, saying, “Persephone, although you now have two little ones to take care of, always remember to find the time to take care of yourself. Your body is, after all, your most precious garden”. Demeter smiled down at her daughter before looking up at Hades and saying, “You need to take care of yourself, too. Persephone is going to need you to be strong for her in these next few months”. Hades glanced up to meet her gaze with a silent nod before he looked back down at his children, not wanting to miss one second of their beauty. 

Now, as Persephone entered her sixth month postpartum, her mother’s words couldn’t be anymore true. 

In the months after giving birth, Persephone felt like her body had been swept up by a wildfire; her feet and back ached at all hours of the day, her joints were swollen every morning, and her breasts were sore from the constant nursing of her children. Fatigue plagued her body endlessly, and she often found herself holding and nursing her children in the comfort of her bed. However, despite all the pain, seeing her children’s little faces light up every time they looked up at their mama never failed to cause Persephone’s heart to take flight. She had begun to understand that her body was a sacred garden, needing all the necessary tending and nourishing in her most vulnerable state.

Hades was her number one supporter throughout it all, being there for her and her aches and pains every step of the way. He massaged and stretched out her back when it ached, rubbed cocoa butter on the dark stretch marks of her stomach and thighs, and covered her breasts with tree sap given to her Demeter as a remedy for the unruly and persistent swelling of her breasts after nursing. He bathed her himself in the weeks after she gave birth, even carrying her to and from the tub when she felt too weak to stand on her own. Persephone appreciated every little thing he did for her the past six months, but appreciated what he did for their children even more, whether it be rocking Zagreus to sleep, changing Melinoe’s diapers, or bottle feeding both of them when their mama was feeling too tired to nurse. She couldn’t even begin to describe the way her heart all but burst when she would see her babies perched on top of their baba’s chest, Hades rubbing his children’s backs softly with both of his big blue hands. 

Although Hades was the father Persephone believed he would always be, she couldn’t help but notice a gradual change in their _own_ relationship. Hades took care of her of course, but she missed the heated kisses he would give her while they laid in bed or the gentle caresses he used to trail over her body as he fell asleep. All he had given her over the past six months were brief kisses on the lips and gentle hand holds. Hades’ lack of passionate affection caused worry to swirl in Persephone’s gut, seeds of doubt being planted in her mind as she already feared that her husband had lost his attraction for her. 

The worries didn’t seem to go away as Persephone frowned at her naked body in the full length mirror of her bathroom. She had finally regained the strength to bathe herself and at first had enjoyed having time to herself. That contentment was short lived as soon as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror when she was toweling herself dry, and the insecurities she was trying so hard to keep at bay were soon making their way back into her mind.

Persephone had lost most of the weight she put on during her pregnancy, but the bold stretch marks on her hips, stomach, and abdomen remained, no matter how much cocoa butter Hades rubbed on them. She was already used to stretch marks before she got pregnant, but the _multitude_ in which they blossomed on her body during and after pregnancy almost brought tears to her eyes, fingers pinching the endless amounts of stretch marks adorning her hips. She turned to the side and frowned as she saw the plethora of stretch marks on the sides of her swollen breasts, running a cool hand on the underside of them and nearly hissing because of their increased sensitivity due to nursing.

Persephone didn’t _feel_ like herself; it was as if the garden she was desperately trying to tend was only continuing to wilt as a result of insufficient treatment. She turned in the mirror to look at the cellulite on the back of her thighs and nearly groaned, hot tears spilling from her eyes that were quickly wiped away when she continued to inspect herself with a criticizing eye.

Taking in her appearance, Persephone could understand why Hades hadn’t touched her in months. The tears she tried so hard to dissipate fell freely as she began to think about the repulsion Hades must have for her body.

After understanding fully the weight of those words given to her by her mother all those years ago, Persephone could say with complete confidence that her garden was falling apart. 

She finished toweling herself off before she heard the bedroom door open followed by a soft whoosh as Hades fell into their bed, wiped out after putting two fussy babies to bed for the night. She heard him let out an exhausted sigh as he stretched, and an idea quickly formed in her mind. Persephone slipped on one of Hades’ old t-shirts and a pair of light pink maternity underwear, pulling her wet hair up into a bun and giving herself one last look in the mirror before quietly slipping out of the bathroom.

Persephone tiptoed over to their bed, grateful that Hades’ arm was covering his eyes, allowing her to sneak up on him. She approached his side of the bed and climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist and giving him a cheeky look as she moved his arm away from his face. She was met with an exasperated look by her husband, opening his mouth to speak before she cut him off, leaning down to give him a deep kiss and cupping both sides of his face so he couldn’t pull away. 

Hades responded to this kiss immediately, gently placing one hand on her waist and the other on the small of her back, his tongue making its way into her mouth. Persephone kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm, enjoying the way his hands began to make their way up her shirt. Persephone let out a tiny moan against his mouth, and soon Hades began to trail light kisses down her neck as he gripped onto her hips, rolling his hips up into hers and causing Persephone to gasp. His touch is what she’s been missing all along, her skin coming to life as his hands wandered from her waist to cup her ass, rubbing his hips harder up against hers while sucking a mark into her neck. Persephone’s moan got louder, angling her hips to roll over his just right as she continued to grind against his forming erection, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his face back up into a kiss. 

Before Persephone could go any further Hades had pulled back, taking his hands off her ass almost reluctantly and letting out shaky breaths. Persephone frowned, the deepest frown she’s ever given him as she asked, “Hades, why won’t you touch me?” Her voice was tentative, and she could feel the tears threatening to spill from her lashes as she gave her husband an indignant look. She was met with the most heartbroken expression on his face, but his silence only furthered her anxieties as she clutched his shirt, looking down into her lap as fresh tears began to drop onto the soft blue cotton, asking a question that shattered any ounce of confidence she had left.

“ _Am I not what you want anymore_?” 

Persephone gathered up the courage to look up at her husband and immediately regretted it. Hades looked at her as if she had just broken his heart ten times over, a look of devastation washing over his face, yet he still remained silent as he stared at her. She didn’t even want to wait for his response, feeling more like a fool with each passing second and tear shed. She moved out of his lap, weakly spitting out, “It’s fine, I’ll just go sleep in the guest room”. Before she could get herself off of him she felt him grab her waist, keeping her planted in his lap and sitting to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace, as if it was the last time he was going to have her in his arms. He pulled away so he could look back into Persephone’s eyes, the intensity of his gaze too much for her to handle.

“Persephone,” he began, keeping his eyes fixed on her, “I don’t want you to _ever_ believe I don’t want you. I’ll always want you, my love. I always have and I always will”, he finished, his words containing complete conviction as he leaned in for a gentle kiss. Persephone could feel tiny blue flowers beginning to bloom in her hair, an inadvertent reaction to being around the most loving being she had ever known. He pulled back, skimming his thumb over her lips while his other hand rubbed gentle circles into the small of her back, further confessing, “You’ve had my heart since the moment I first saw you. I love you in every kind of way imaginable. One look at you, and _everything_ in my life makes sense. You will never have to doubt my love for you, Persephone. I am so deeply, _irrevocably_ in love with you, and I know that will never change. _You have my_ _soul_ ”. He reached in between them to take hold of her hands, planting kisses on each of her knuckles, his lips lingering on her wedding ring finger.

His words brought more tears to Persephone’s eyes as she sat speechless, too overwhelmed by his declaration to do anything else but curl up against his chest. Hades cradled her head and began to rock her back and forth, his other hand still rubbing up and down her back. They sat in silence for a moment before Persephone’s tears turned into small sniffles, finally finding the strength to speak as she muttered out a tiny “ _I’m sorry,_ ” against Hades’ chest. Hades shushed her, tucking stray hair behind her ear and brushing away the blue flowers that continued to bloom in abundance. He shook his head, giving her a small frown when he asked her, “Don’t be sorry, sweetheart. It’s not your fault that I’ve been making you feel this way. Tell me, what did I do to make you believe such a thing?”

Persephone peered up to look at him, eyes filled with unshed tears that Hades began to wipe away with the pad of his thumb. She gave herself a moment to collect her thoughts before explaining, “Ever since I gave birth you haven’t touched me like you used to. I thought you had lost your attraction to me, and that you had grown tired of having to take care of me,” she finished, hints of sadness laced throughout her tone. She let out a deep sigh, a tightness in her chest as she said, “I know I don’t look my best right now, but I promise you that I’m working on it. I’m having a hard time accepting all these changes that my body has gone through since I had the babies, and it made me feel worse when I tricked myself into believing that you were _repulsed_ by the way I look”. Persephone couldn’t help but shed fresh tears at that thought, looking down into her lap and bracing herself for what he was going to say next. 

Persephone could feel the intensity of his look, a blush blooming on her face as he tipped her chin up and said firmly, “Sweetness, I could never be dissatisfied with you. I’ve been attracted to you since the moment I saw you, and for every moment after that. I am so sorry if my actions throughout the past months haven’t been reflective of that fact. But the truth is...” he paused, as if searching for the perfect words, “when I kiss you or touch you, I never want to _stop_ kissing you and touching you. You drive me absolutely _crazy_ , Persephone. I miss your body so much. But I know it would be selfish of me to put my own desires before your health, especially because you were still healing,” he said, his hands cradling her face, “you need all the strength you have for our children, and I didn’t want to get in the way of that with my own needs. Our family will _always_ come first”. He paused, ghosting his fingers over her cheekbones before speaking, “Because of that, I thought it would be best if I keep my kisses and touches to a minimum so I didn’t get ahead of myself, especially if you weren’t ready to be intimate again”.

Persephone couldn’t help but marvel at the genuineness in his words, and how amazingly _selfless_ her husband is. She silently thanked the Fates for giving her such a blessing, reaching up to hold his face in her own hands. There was a sheepishness in his eyes that extinguished the burning gaze he had given her moments ago, and Persephone found herself wanting to rid all of the doubt in his mind as she sat up on her knees so they were eye-level and pulling him into a proper kiss. 

It was _Hades_ she realized she needed, who would help tend to her garden with patient and loving hands, rooting the love they had for each other right into its very soil.

Persephone felt herself begin to ease up as he kissed her back with just as much fervor, smiling against his lips as he pulled her on top of him, her thighs resting on both sides of his hips. She couldn’t help the small moan she let out as he deepened the kiss, warm hands going back to grip her waist right above the hemline of her underwear. Curiosity took over her as she pulled back, playfully asking, “Maternity diaper and all, you still wanted me?”

Persephone felt a smile tug at her lips at the thought of her husband fighting his desire for her as she waddled around their house in the offensively oversized garment. She leaned down before he could answer to press a chaste kiss to his lips, rolling her hips against his and flushing with pride when she was rewarded with a barely controlled groan from Hades.

“Baby, that diaper was the _sexiest_ thing I’ve ever seen you in. I could barely contain myself.” He said back, playfulness in his tone as his hands now reached under her shirt with purpose, tightening his hold on her waist to control the pace of her hips. 

“Well,” she began, sitting up to take off her shirt, loving the way he immediately set his gaze on her breasts, “I ditched the diaper months ago, so you’ll just have to make do with this _sexy_ underwear instead.” She laughed when he pulled the side of her underwear away from her waist before releasing it, the elastic hitting the side of her hip with a small _slap_. Persephone grew more assertive with her grinding now, feeling his erection forming underneath his boxers. Hades’ hands ran up from her waist to the underside of her breasts, cupping them gently in his hands as Persephone rocked harder against him, reveling in the way she let out a drawn out moan as she rested her hands on his chest. “You look absolutely divine in them, but I think they would look much better on our floor”, he said, cupping her breasts more firmly and softly rolling her nipples with his thumbs. Persephone tipped her head back at the feeling, her hips moving rhythmically with his, forgetting how attuned they were to each other’s bodies after so many months. Hades sat up to pull her back into a kiss, his arm bracing the back of her neck as he turned them over so he was on top, hands roaming her body as he broke the kiss to look at her, a softness in his eyes as he said, “I know I’ve _told_ you how much I love you, now let me _show_ you”. 

With that, his lips were back on hers, and Persephone felt like she was going to overheat when Hades began trailing sweet kisses down her neck, letting out a gasp when he sucked on the skin between her neck and collarbone. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging on his locks and trying to bring his head down to her chest, whining when he resisted. He looked up at her with a smirk, kissing the valley between her breasts. “So impatient,” he teased, before he lightly squeezed her breast, aware of how sore they still were, kneading it with his hand while his mouth ghosted over her other nipple. Persephone shuddered as she felt his hot breath against her, overtly sensitive after nursing for so long. Hades noticed it too, taking her nipple into his mouth as she simpered under his touch. She let out a moan that was far too loud when Hades began to softly mouth on her breast, tangling her hands through his hair and arching her back to get closer to his touch. Persephone felt pride bubble up in her chest as Hades rubbed himself against her through her underwear, a pleased sound slipping from her lips and thanking the gods that she still had such a strong effect on his body. 

Despite the gentle affection Hades was showering her body with, she couldn’t help but grow shy as pressed kisses down the stretch marks of her stomach, his fingers trailing over a large one on her abdomen. She sucked in a breath as he lavished her marks with kisses, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment before opening them again to find him admiring them. Her brow furrowed, opening her mouth to say something before she was interrupted by Hades, his voice confident and oozing with adoration that it made Persephone’s heart clench in her chest. 

“Perfection. Absolute perfection”. 

Persephone scoffed but could feel her face heating up at his words, watching him go back to adorning her hips and stomach with kisses. “Flatterer,” was all said back, reaching down to run her hand through his hair as he moved to spread her legs wider. It was his turn to scoff, his face serious as he rubbed the marks of her hips. “I only speak the truth. Every single one of these marks tells our story,” he said, running his hand down the stretch of her upper thigh, “Don’t you see that? This is not just a collection of meaningless marks.This a testament to what our love has created, to all you have given and continue to give me. This is the story of our family. _This is us_ ”.

Persephone’s heart beat tenfold as she forced herself to hold back tears, looking down at him with as much love as she could channel in a single gaze. “I love you so much,” was all she could think of saying in the moment, but was not even close to how she was feeling. She soon realized it was useless; Persephone would never truly be able to put into words how far her love for the man before her went. “I love you too,” Hades said back, pressing kisses into the stretch marks on her inner thighs.

Hades took the opportunity to slip off her underwear, grinning as he let them drop to the floor before going to seat himself between her legs. He was teasing her, trailing hot kisses _so close_ to where she needed him the most. Her grasp on his hair got harder as she tugged, moaning as he left love bites on her thighs. “Hades, please,” she said shakily, rutting her hips up into his mouth before letting out a whine when he ghosted his fingers over her entrance, thumb circling her clit. 

Hades cupped her arousal with his palm, pleased with the mewl that left her mouth as he applied more pressure with his fingers. He raised himself back up to kiss her as he continued to palm her, muffling a cry with his mouth before breaking the kiss to reach over for the bottle of lubricant in their nightstand. He poured a generous amount of lubricant on his fingers before leaning back down to give Persephone a hungry kiss, his hand returning to her entrance and easing a finger inside of her. 

Persephone raised her hips so he got a better angle inside of her, rolling against him as his thumb continued to swirl around her clit. She let out a cry against his lips as he slipped another finger inside of her, tugging harder on his hair when he began to leave kisses and bites on her neck. “ _Hades_ —“ she began, before cutting herself off with another moan as his fingers moved faster within her. She spread her legs wider, seeking out more of him and was instantly pleased when he slipped in another finger, hitting that spot inside of her that made her toes curl without fail. He applied more pressure to her clit, his fingers easily slipping in and out of her before he sped up, rubbing himself against her and letting out a groan when she began to tighten around him. 

Persephone knew she was close; the heightened sensitivity of her body, coupled with the warm lubricant and Hades’ thick fingers hitting just the right places, grew increasingly overwhelming as she got closer to her finish. Hades watched in fascination as she let out a haughty moan while she came, arching her back beautifully off the mattress and easing herself through her climax by rolling her hips towards his hand.

Persephone didn’t give herself long to recover before she brought Hades down to a bruising kiss, pulling him on top of her and fisting his shirt in an attempt to take it off. Hades left her lips only for a moment to slip off his shirt before he was back on her, a hunger for her consuming him as he thrusted his clothed erection against her bare sex while kissing down her neck, Persephone spreading her legs to give him more access and bending her knees to rest against his ribs. 

Persephone felt so _powerful_ like this. The roots in her garden were now taking shape with each invigorating touch from Hades, and it was in that moment she knew she never wanted to stop blooming for him. 

Hades’ thrusts against her became more desperate, breaking off the kiss and grunting louder when he felt how wet she was through his boxers. Persephone ran her hand back through his hair, grinding up to meet him and thrilling as she heard him moan, “ _Fuck_ , Persephone...”

Not even a moment later he reached over into the nightstand, searching for the box of condoms and grunting as Persephone reached into his boxers and stroked him, his hips stuttering against her hand. He grabbed hold of the condom and made quick work of his boxers, letting out a strangled moan as she stroked him faster. Her fast strokes were soon met with a groan when Hades rested his head in her shoulder, his arousal grinding against her entrance as its head flirted with her sex.

Persephone watched him as he slipped the condom on, quick to slick lubricant on his length and bracing himself on his forearms above her, settling further into her legs as he aligned himself with her core. She could tell he was struggling to keep his composure, groaning when she rubbed her clit against his length. His brow furrowed, concern appearing in his eyes as he managed to ask her, “Are you sure about this? We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to”. 

She reached up, linking her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a soft kiss, assuring him with an “ _I’m ready_ ,” before easing himself into her, letting out a moan when he was met with intoxicating wet heat. Persephone cried out as he slid into her, forgetting how good she felt around him as he eased in inch by inch, letting out twin moans as he reached her hilt. Hades began to thrust tentatively, settling on a slow thrust that ended with a deep grind against her hips, eliciting a breathy moan from Persephone as she clutched onto his back. “You feel so damn good”, she heard him ground out, watching as complete pleasure take over his body and he began to move faster, muffling his groans into the side of her neck. 

Hades was hitting all the right places inside of her, grinding her hips up into his thrusts and moaning when his thrusts got deeper. Persephone wrapped his legs around his waist, arching her back impossibly closer to him as she whispered into his ear, “Harder, Hades, _please_ ”.

Hades groaned, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling back to thrust in harder, Persephone’s little sighs against his ear soon turning into moans as he grew more confident with his thrusts. He kept up a merciless pace, leaning his head down to kiss and gently suck her nipples before moaning against her skin when she tightened around him. “Beautiful, so fucking beautiful,” he said, lavishing her breasts with kisses and lapping at her nipple as his thrusts reached deep.

She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, Hades rutting into her like a man starved for too long. He wrapped his arms around her before sitting back on his knees, gripping her waist and thrusting up into her. The sudden angle change caused Persephone to let out a long moan as she wrapped her arms and legs around Hades. She felt him snake a hand between them, rubbing her clit with his thumb in tandem with his thrusts, moaning louder when he began to hit that sweet spot deep inside her. One more well-timed thrust was all Persephone needed to send her over the edge, tipping her head back as she came and letting out a loud cry of “ _Hades_!”.

Hades was completely wild now, desperately tried to hold off finishing before Persephone came back down from her high. He thrust up into her once, twice, three times before he stilled inside of her, groaning into her chest as he came. He stayed seated within her for a few moments before he moved her out of his lap, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead before getting up to discard the condom into their wastebasket. 

Persephone fell back into the bed and stretched out against the sheets, the soreness she felt a welcomed change to the tension and fatigue that had recently made home in her limbs. She turned to see Hades smirking at her as she reached down to slip on her underwear, walking past him on her way to the bathroom and letting out a squeal as he swatted her ass, giving him a playful scowl before closing the bathroom door. 

She was greeted with a blissed out Hades laying in the middle of their bed, already dozing off into sleep. She slipped into bed beside him, curling up against his chest and trailing her fingers over the scars that rested there. “Thank you for tonight,” she said, looking up at him and sticking out her lips for a kiss. Hades was more than happy to oblige, giving her a quick peck before bringing her closer to him. “The pleasure was all mine, literally,” he teased back, letting out a laugh when Persephone playfully swatted him. “Cheeky,” she said against his chest, before the two drifted off into a comfortable silence. 

_I could stay like this forever_ , she thought, her eyes getting heavy as she listened to the rhythm of his heart, its beat like a lullaby threatening to lull her to sleep. She had only drifted off for a few moments before she heard Zagreus’ shrill cry from the nursery. 

Persephone, way too tired to even think about getting up, looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn’t resist as she said, “You know, I think it’s your turn to change Zagreus”. Hades let out a laugh, his chest rumbling as he rubbed her back. “Huh. I vividly remember changing Zagreus about two hours ago,” he said, peering down to give her a sly look but moved to get up anyways. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before getting off the bed, pulling on his boxers and giving her one last look before heading to the nursery. Persephone blissfully cuddled up under the sheets as the impending lulls of sleep overcame her, thanking the gods one last time for the many blessings she had been given in this eternal life. 

Persephone smiled as she thought of how she finally understood the words her mother gave her all those years ago, before drifting peacefully off into sleep. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! 💗


End file.
